Character Page Coding/Artemis Diana Olympian
Information Appearance With her blazing blue eyes and shimmering blonde hair, Artemis is a definite looker. She draws people's attentions with her graceful stride and shares a common trait with her family: the naturally tanned skin. Artemis is extremely beautiful and she knows it, and uses it to her advantage, naturally. Artemis Olympian is modeled by Britt Robertson. History Zephrys Olympian and Harriet Foster, two seventh years at Hogwarts, and a couple, were just your ordiniary couple. Working through school and post-school stuff, they however came to the topic of engagement. Zephrys quickly proposed to Harriet after graduation and they married. However, during her first pregnancy, Harriet and Zephrys quickly encountered a problem that would eventually prevent Harriet from anymore natural births and the young couple turned to adoption to fulfill their growing needs for children. On June 6th, in a little town off of the east coast, a muggle couple was expecting their first child, however, much to their surprise, it wasn't one, but two! Fraternal twins, not what they were expecting. Artemis was the second one born, right as the sky was darkening, and she was named after two goddesses of the moon. However, tragedy would soon strike the family. Artemis' birth was too hard on their mother and she died after Artemis emerged. This would shape the twins' first six years of life. Their father would turn to drink and abuse to cover his losses. Artemis would always be protected by Apollo when their father wanted to abuse them, and she was severely affected by that. Especially when Apollo was even put into the hospital due to a particularly nasty beating one day. Artemis may have been the weaker one during those times, but now, she's stronger than ever. After Apollo recovered, they were taken in by social services and shuffled around until they encountered the Olympian family. Harriet was immediately taken with the twins and they were adopted that very same day. Artemis' first sign of magic was one that shocked everyone. She was punching her stuffed animal in the living room appearing to be all normal, and before anyone could guess what had happened, the stuffed animal changed forms to a little punching bag for Artemis. Zephrys immediately told her what had happened and Artemis insisted on learning self-defense, so, they enrolled her in self-defense classes. Artemis is now 13 and a third-year student at Hogwarts. She is in Ravenclaw and always spends more time with Apollo than anyone. Personality Ever since she was a little kid, Artemis has always been humble and very perceptive. She has always been able to keep her emotions in check and never worries, well, were it couldn't be found by anyone except her brother. She is naturally very intelligent and is determined to try her best at everything that she can. Artemis, however, has her faults like any normal person would. Due to what could be said by her biological father, Artemis believes that she killed her mother, and that has developed one of her constant sayings, "I have red in my journal. I want to wipe it out." Artemis has always been a bit of a mystery to those who even know her best. She can surprise you at a minute's notice, which usually means trouble for that person. Even without magic, Artemis is still extremely deadly, which combined with Apollo's skills as well, make them a dangerous pair to go up against. Both of the twins know that they don't appear to be much, however, they use that to their advantage. Artemis attracts attention and Apollo strikes from the shadows. Just remember one thing when facing off against the devil twins as they're called: Make one mistake, that's your downfall. Skills and Magical Abilities Martial Arts/Gymnastics: Even from a young age, while Apollo took archery lesson, Artemis learned hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics. She continued until she was 12, and is now considered one of the most dangerous you'd ever meet on the field. Markswoman: Artemis is skilled in the art of knife throwing and dueling. She can take a full-grown man down in less than three minutes with only her magic and skills. However, there is one person who can best her: Apollo, because they think so much alike that it's impossible to outwit one and not the other. Tactican: Artemis is a tactican, always thinking ahead and trying to figure out plans that work for everyone. Multilingual: Artemis has grown up speaking Greek, English, Latin, and Belgian. She is currently teaching herself French, German, Spanish, and Welsh. Hidden Movement: Artemis and Apollo both share the inherent ability of appearing and disappearing from plain sight. It is most likely a way their magic manifested during their childhood years to fulfill their wishes of not being seen. Chances are that evey though you may not see them, they'll always see you. Trivia Word Bubble Coding } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #CCCCE0 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Character Page } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #CCCCE0 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} |Skills and Magical Abilities = Martial Arts/Gymnastics: Even from a young age, while Apollo took archery lesson, Artemis learned hand-to-hand combat and gymnastics. She continued until she was 12, and is now considered one of the most dangerous you'd ever meet on the field. Markswoman: Artemis is skilled in the art of knife throwing and dueling. She can take a full-grown man down in less than three minutes with only her magic and skills. However, there is one person who can best her: Apollo, because they think so much alike that it's impossible to outwit one and not the other. Tactican: Artemis is a tactican, always thinking ahead and trying to figure out plans that work for everyone. Multilingual: Artemis has grown up speaking Greek, English, Latin, and Belgian. She is currently teaching herself French, German, Spanish, and Welsh. Hidden Movement: Artemis and Apollo both share the inherent ability of appearing and disappearing from plain sight. It is most likely a way their magic manifested during their childhood years to fulfill their wishes of not being seen. Chances are that evey though you may not see them, they'll always see you. |Possessions = |Gallery = |Trivia = |Handedness = |Favorite Drink = |Wand = |Patronus = |Favorite Sweet = |Boggart = |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = |Relationship Status = |Amortentia Scents = |Favorite Song = |Gif 3 = Artemis_Gif_3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 500px }}